


More than a Chemical Attraction

by Anonymous



Series: A Little 'Lemon' with Your Tea [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Everyone pines, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith has a dirty mouth, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Sex Pollen, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Reviving and playing with the old Sex Pollen Trope…which somehow grew a plot and feelings. Shiro gets poisoned on a mission, Lance copes since Keith, AKA Shiro's boyfriend, isn't there.     "Shiro’s gonna die, Shiro’s gonna die of a lame Star Trek space trope.” Wheezing floods Lance’s com and Lance taps his helmet sharply.“Hey, hey I need you to stay calm Hunk, cause someone’s got to and if anyone has the right to freak out, it’s me. So stop back seat panicking!“





	1. Lance has a problem

They really need to stop reacting to distress beacons.

Especially because they so far have only been  _lies, lies and hey look! **More lies**._

 Or they should let Allura handle the next one,  _alone_.  So she finally gets the memo that these things are  _horrible_  ideas, and they should stop doing them, like now. 

_“We cannot just abandon those in need, Lance.”  
_

Well these guys are in need all right, in need of some serious cash.  Or that’s what Lance gets out of the whole exchange when the little grateful family suddenly grins as goons gush out of the weird swamp they’re in.

With guns.

Fun.  At least his is better. 

_“Lance, get down!”_   Lance feels a hand press in between his shoulder blades to put him out of the line of fire.  In response, Lance sinks to a knee to aim at a guy coming up behind Shiro.  The thug shrieks and the sound puts a smirk on Lance’s face.

“But Honey, we’re going down swinging.”

_“Not the time, Lance.”_ Shiro grits out more harshly than usual.  Lance glances at him questionably while he shoots down three more guys almost simultaneously,  _nice_.   It’s whenShiro pierces through any armored body that comes close that Lance see his back and–

Oh.

There’s a seared, jagged tear in Shiro’s bodysuit.  It’s low on his back and he must have got it pushing Lance out of the way.  To protect him.  Lance swallows and blasts as many suckers in Shiro’s path to make up for the lump in his throat.

“Hey, your lumbars are looking a little singed there, you okay?” Lance tries to keep it casual, not that it’s possible with the goons starting to beam up their lions…Dammit Lance is gonna lose Blue  _again_.

“It’s fine.  Just superficial damage really.”  Shiro grunts, “Let’s just focus on staying alive for now.”

It’s an excellent sentiment since even with the junker ship moving out of range with their lions, half of the crew seems  _very_  determined to stay behind  _just to finish them off._   Lance doesn’t know if he should salute the work ethnic but decides to make each shot worth the fight.

Yet, when Shiro starts herding them away, Lance follows willingly.  He doesn’t think his bayard can run out of juice, but his arms are getting tired.  Plus he wants to look at the ‘superficial damage’ Shiro tries to shrug off.

 They run through the vegetation, Lance turning back once in a while to cover their asses.  Wow, those guys are pretty fast.

Shiro puts a hand to his helmet, “Allura, come in.  We’re been comprised; Black and Blue have been taken.”  

_“What!”_   Allura and the rest of the team cry out clearly not pleased.

“And it’s not my fault for once!” Lance firmly declares.

“Oh really, are you sure?” Keith somewhat teases.  He’s already rushing to Red as the crew start scanning the atmosphere for the thieves.  “You didn’t  _flirt_  with someone you should have again?”

“Please, I never flirt with the wrong person!”  Lance gasps almost offended or is it from running in the muck? There’s squelch as the pair rip their boots from the mud.

A mutter.  “I beg to differ.”

“Hey!” Shiro chuckles at Lance’s (or Keith’s?) response, but keeps ahead of him marching through a section of the weirdest flowers he’s ever seen. They’re ginormous with thick blue petals and vines overflowing from the bottom to sink in the mud.  

“Don’t worry Lance, I’ll get your lion back…again.” Keith glares at his console; he has those douchbags in sight.

“Shiro lost his lion too!” He snarks back.  Yet, something is off.  There’s no longer a rush of footsteps behind them.  Did their pursuers finally give up?  Why?

“Which is why Pidge and the castle will chase them too.” Allura intervenes diplomatically.  “In the meantime, Shiro can you find a safe place?  Hunk will orbit the surface to retrieve you.”

“Will do.” Shiro says absentmindedly.  Something is triggering his instincts.  He activates his hand just in case.  His instincts have kept him alive for a reason, so listening to them is vital.

“Don’t worry bro, I’ll find you soon.” Hunk says reassuringly.

Lance smiles.  Hunk is the best bro.  “Thanks.” And then the line cuts off leaving the two paladins to focus. 

Which is exactly what they needed.

_The ground erupts and the flowers literally come alive.  
_

Vines rise from the slop, whipping around to search for prey.  Each flower has a yellow center that suddenly widens with a ring of teeth. 

It is not Lance’s day.

_“Oh come on!”_ He shouts,  _“Give us a break!”_

“Don’t think that’s in the cards for us today.” Shiro grumbles slashing through a vine that gets too close.  He looks around assessing for the best path to carve through.  Then grasping Lance’s arm he points,  _“There!  This way.”_

He tugs Lance in front of him and  _urgh_.  _Well that fucking hurts._   He reaches back to yank out the round and sharp thing sticking out of his skin.

A scream. “SHIRO!”

“M’kay.  Keep going.” But there’s a slur in Shiro’s voice and it  _terrifies_  Lance.

In a moment of pure adrenaline, Lance braces underneath Shiro’s shoulder and  _books it_  with the man.  A one point Lance kicks at the stupid tripping vines with a vicious screech just so the two can get out of range.  Only when the ground is semi-solid does Lance stop running to let the other man breathe.   Shiro’s weight is getting heavier, as if the man is losing a bit of strength.

Lance looks around, trying to keep his hysteria down.   _This is not good.  Not good at all._ He scans, seeing what looks to be a lake.  Awesome.  Water and him are friends, he can work with that.  An outcropping of cliffs surrounds half the water and if Lance’s eyes are working right…that might be a cave.

Perfect.

“Just a bit more, Shiro.” Lance determinedly pulls him along.  “Just hang on.”

Shiro trips a bit, but puts one leg in front of the other.  “M’fine.”

_“No you’re not fine!”_ Lance snaps. _  
_

At the edge of the cave, Lance props the black paladin against a rock next to the opening.  Shiro leans without comment, his breaths taking a heavy note.  Just another thing to worry Lance.  Great.

 Then facing the hole, he cocks his gun and activates his helmet to night vision.   _No more surprises today, baby._ He scans the cave for life and then double-checks for any signs of habitation.  But the shallow cave comes up with nothing but a few glow-worms and small bioluminescent fungi.   It’d be kinda pretty if Lance isn’t on the verge of a small meltdown.  But overall the place will hide them just fine so Lance helps Shiro inside and finally calls for help.

“Hunk, bro can you hear me? Shiro’s hurt and  _today sucks all around man.”_   Shiro wobbles and Lance tries to rest the man up to the side.

“ _Crow’s balls._   What happened?” Hunk asks rapidly.

“You know, the usual.  Get attacked by everything that moves.  Which apparently includes  _mutant flowers of death_.  Are you anywhere close?”

“Nah, the atmosphere is giving yellow grief.  It’s messing up your signal and so now I have to comb every kilometer.  Can you give me some details where you are?”

“We’re by a lake inside of a cave.  Hey can you hack Shiro’s suit to get a reading on him?”

Even through the headset, Lance can hear furious typing, “I can try, hold on.”

Shiro reaches around to pat Lance in an awkward hug.  “I sssaid m’fine.”

“Stop saying that!” Lance argues.  “I saw what that plant did, it must have poisoned you or something.”

“Doesn’t hurt.” Shiro blurrily pouts.  He shifts behind Lance to make the hug a proper one.   And Lance groans cause this is not the time to cutely pout, Shiro!

“Well, I can see his biometrics at least, that’s a small relief.” Hunk chimes in, “With what I’m seeing, Shiro, your body is seriously out of whack.  Tell me Lance, how does he look to you?” 

“Flushed.  His face is red and it doesn’t seem like he can keep his eyes open.  He’s not wheezing, but his breathing is off.”   And Lance jolts upright.

Because Shiro’s breath is hot as he mouths the top of Lance’s backbone.  His fingers kneed Lance’s shoulders to the chest piece he’s wearing.  What is he doing?  What the—Shiro hums and flips open a clasp.  Then two, then three…

Oh. Coran’s. Freaking. Mustache.   _Is Shiro striping him?_

“S-S-Shiro?”He asks shakily.

Who has already gotten the chest piece off and reaches around Lance to work on the white gauntlets.  “Off.” Shiro mumbles hotly into Lance’s ear.

Whoa, just with one word Lance’s heartbeat feels so  _loud_ , pulsing at his temple and fingertips. He’d be a dirty liar if Lance said he hadn’t thought about that gravelly voice before.  Or many times….maybe every night.

 Valiantly, Lance tries to focus on Hunk’s explanation.

“His temperature is too high.  The dart must have stuck into the gap in his suit,”

The gap Shiro got protecting him, great, just _great_.

“This stuff is nasty, Lance.  If the toxin stays in his blood system it could literally give Shiro a heart attack.”

“Fan- _fucking_ -tastic.  Could you tell me why he’s um…more handsy than usual?”  Shiro gets the latch on Lance’s last boot and pulls it off with a triumphant grunt.   Lance dangerously balances on one foot, unable to decide whether to help or run.  Shiro throws it to the pile against the slimy wall and starts tracing the zipper running down Lance’s back.  It makes him shudder, makes him warm because of the spot right on his spine.

Lance jerks at the sensation.  It makes his mind go to that place, his fantasies where this might have happened.  Once upon a lonely night, kind of thing.  Well, this isn’t the best situation.  All he has left is his helmet and the tight bodysuit that Shiro is starting to take advantage of.  Enjoying how Lance feels as he skims his palms up the grooves and curves of Lance’s ribs.  He lets his finger splay wide to get as much touch as possible.  His thumbs skimming over the abs, fingers long enough to curl around to Lance’s back

 “Shiro, no.” he says when the paladin reaches for his helmet.  His only link to Hunk.  Shiro huffs sulkily and steps away to starts on his own armor. Lances eye’s blow wide, mouth dropping open as the armor comes down, baring more skin.  There’s few scars here and there, and yeah Lance knows Shiro’s a little conscious about them, but all Lance wants to do is worship each one with his tongue.

( _Not the time to think about that, Lance! Shiro’s in trouble, remember?)_

And his face burns hot because it’s not the first time he’s seen Shiro’s body.  It’s not like he  _meant_  to during communal showers,  _but Shiro was right there_.   He couldn’t quite turn away fast enough from the little flashes of abs when Shiro undresses.

On those occasions he’s tried so hard to keep his eyes glued to the wall, because this is Keith’s man.  Keith, his actual sorta friend, and  _friends do not salivate over each other or said boyfriends._ They don’t betray their trust wondering about the claw marks that run along the Black Paladin’s shoulders.  They don’t wonder if he’s more jealous of not making those marks, or just wish Keith would make them on him.

It’s just complicated.  Like now where Shiro stands almost bare and he’s trembling on the inside. He’s wanted so much for so long and this lie fueled by chemicals is filling that want.  He feels the guilt scratch his throat.  This is the worst situation for his pining to rear its’ head.

“It’s a side affect.”  Hunk’s voice goes high, “His body is trying to find ways to excrete the stuff out of his system and thinks this is the best way to do it.  Flooding the body with hormones to make—”

Lance cuts in. “Okay, okay I think got the idea…” So Shiro’s gone from an inactive sex machine to a very, very active one.  “…Help me.”

So, Holy Crow, worst case scenario, Shiro’s gonna die, Shiro’s gonna die of a  _lame Star Trek space trope.”_ Wheezing floods Lance’s com and Lance taps his helmet sharply.

“Hey, hey I need you to stay calm, cause someone’s got to and if anyone has the right to freak out,  **it’s me.**   _So stop back seat panicking!“  
_

Inhale, exhale.  It’s like Hunk is breathing through a bag.  “Okay, okay.  You got get those toxins outta Shiro like fast.  He needs to sweat like buckets to get it out of his system.”

“And so, what am I supposed to do? Go up to him at say, ‘Hey wanna run laps?”

“Gee, he’s gnawing on your neck,  _what do you think he wants to do?”_

“Well he’s not gnawing on me now!  Actually I can’t see him anymore.” He takes his eyes off the man for one second…

_“You lost him?!”_

_“I didn’t lose him!_  Oh wait, he’s back.”  Lance objects turning to Shiro who’s dragging what looks like to be a giant lily pad into the cave. The pad is thick, spongy and it bounces slightly when Shiro drops it at Lance’s feet.  He must have cut it away from the vine with his hand in the moments Lance was arguing with Hunk. 

Shiro’s face is completely flushed as he looks at Lance expectantly.

Lance gulps. “How long until you can get Keith here?”

“Dude, Keith is still chasing your lions, 7,000 light-years away!  Even if Allura magically wrapped him to the planet’s atmosphere he’d still need hours to find you.”

“Fuck,” Lance breathes out, mind spinning with the implications, with the man in front of him, the leader that always put himself last, starts to move.   Shiro takes a step towards him, so Lance takes two steps back further in the cave.

_“Come on, did you really need to say it out loud?”_

“No, I mean if Keith was here, then everything would be fine!” His voice cracks as Shiro keeps approaching.  “B-but, well Keith would  _kill_  me, Hunk.  And S-Shiro doesn’t even like me!”

“Looks to me that Shiro l-likes you just fine!” Shiro growls and Lance feels his back hit the wall.  He’s trapped.  Quiznak.

“I j-just…I’d never do this to them, you know that! Hunk please I need help—“

“Lance.” Hunk’s voice goes quietly serious.  “It’s gonna be okay.  I’ll tell Keith everything.  He’ll understand.  They’ll both understand.”

‘ _NO, they won’t understand’_  Lance wants to hiss and scream.   _But at least Shiro will be still alive,_ and he and Keith can hate him forever (for all that it matters).

And it doesn’t matter. Not really.  He personally already buried his feelings,  _thank you_   _very much_ , when Keith and Shiro came out as a couple.

The two had been…smiling when they came out during breakfast a few months ago.  Stars were born in their eyes and Lance thinks they hadn’t looked away from each other  _once_  that morning…and Lance got it.  Really, he did.   _They’re perfect together._    The kind of couple you want to throw a brick at cause they’re just so freaking happy.

Shiro softens Keith’s edges.  Shiro can pull him back from the edge where rage burns so bright just by using his name.   _Lance can’t do that._

Keith can protect Shiro from his nightmares; can coaxing out memories, the good ones.  Keith knows Shiro.   _Lance doesn’t_.

So when Shiro started to announce to the table, “Guys, there’s something we need to tell you…” Lance thought of the,  _heh_   _get this cheese_ , of the little mermaid.

The real one from his mother’s stories at night.  The mermaid who sold her tail and voice for legs where each step felt like knife.   Just to walk besides him.  Of the woman who stood with a knife over her love and his new bride while they slept.  Who at their happiness threw herself into the sea.  The woman who loved, and loved and loved.  Because it was better to  _die_  than to ruin that.

So Lance wrapped his heart in iron and threw it into the ocean.  Prayed that it would stay under the waves.  He painted his best smile on and congratulated the pair with the only way he knew how…with humor.

 “Awww, man!  Mom was right.  The best men really  _are_  like parking spaces.  They’re always taken or handicapped.” And because he couldn’t help it,  _“Though I guess Keith counts for both.”_

He had laughed at Keith’s enraged battle cry.  It proved that Lance made the right decision.

So how can he do this now?  How can he do anything but stall for a moment longer?

“Hey there…buddy? Now come on, you don’t really want to do this.” Shiro firmly presses Lance against the wall with his body.  Lance can feel the line of heat of Shiro’s chest perfectly and his next words are strangled when kisses rain on his neck.  “K-Keith!  You wanna do this with Keith, not me.  Let’s just—“

Shiro braces a hand on the helmet, another on the arm Lance pushes against his chest to distance them.  “Wait.  Just wait—No!”

The helmet rings across the floor towards the entrance.  Hunk’s voice fading with, 

_“Lance, it’ll be fine, Lance, LANCE!”  
_

It’s just Lance and Shiro now.  No distractions, fewer layers, and Lance’s probably going to beat Shiro to that heart attack.

 “Lance.” Shiro tugs his collar down an inch to get at Lance’s jugular.  He licks it wet and then bites lightly.  "Lance… want…want you.“

He’s lying.  He must be, plant toxin remember? But the confession gives Lance a full body shudder.  A stab of hot arousal.  Shiro’s other hand grips Lance’s bicep tight, keeping him still for the treatment, and no, no he’s not breaking that hold.

Lance would fall to his knees if Shiro wasn’t holding him upright.  At least Shiro knows who he is right?  He gives a bitter laugh, only to choke on a moan as Shiro makes a trail to his mouth.

But, Shiro doesn’t like that.  Shiro wants to hear everything.  Shiro wants everything from that mouth.

Lance’s mouth, the always running, always smiling, always snarking mouth; soft, pliable, slightly sweet and wet under his own, and pressed up against the hard muscle of Lance’s chest, of skin finally under his hands, the burning in his veins, the wants and desires that could be fulfilled. Shiro’s voice drops, deepens with pure need, "Lance… Lance, please.”

And through the chemical haze and its effects, the sheer want, the heat striking every nerve in his body, Shiro’s focus is fuzzy, but he knows he needs to hear Lance, needs to hear the sounds of need, ones that echo his own.

 He knows he can’t get enough, the noises from his fantasies, from late nights with Keith talking about what they would do to this man if they were only given the chance.  And under the poison’s control, he can have them, and he won’t give them up, not a single moan.  Not a single gasp.  He’s going to use them all to find all the pleasure spots, to map Lance’s body.

“Lance.” Shiro pleads against his lips. “Please, I need you.”

And Lance?  He cracks like an egg.  The shell breaks turning his emotions into that awful, gooey mess.  Lets Shiro burrow his way into his mouth and eat him alive. Cause he’d never deny Shiro anything.  He already had Lance’s heart and soul so what’s the body on top of that?

He’s doomed anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a horrible enabler friend who deserves nice dirty things too once in a while. This is actually on tumblr with the same title, I just prefer to it a little hidden on my author's page. Just try to find me...smirk.


	2. Shiro enjoys this problem immensly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plant toxin slowly ebbs away during Shiro’s sexy time with Lance. This is the smut part...one of them.

Lance whines high in the back of his throat and starts crying,  _“No, no, no, no.”_  When Shiro decides to take that as a sign to go  **slower**.

He really thought this would be more of a  _wham, bam, thank you ma’am_ kinda thing.  Not a ‘ _let’s edge Lance until he cries ugly’_  kinda thing.  But Shiro loves to take his time.  A lot.

Shiro takes his time exploring Lance’s body.  No skin left unworried, and Shiro is nothing but thorough. Branded his neck in red collars, stopping only to abuse his mouth and nipples.  _Keith would have teased both his teeth, it’s really a shame that he isn’t here._ He found out that if he lightly blows on his marks, Lance will steadily get louder and louder. 

He likes that very much.

Shiro takes his time opening up Lance.  Kisses the tears running down the Paladin’s face, his arms searching as he cages Lance on his lap, using the sap of the lily pad to work in one finger and then another.  Who knows how long Shiro played the spot that makes Lance  _scream,_  only forcing him to come so the next part is easier.

_“Better when you’re relaxed.”_ He had whispered when Lance hiccupped into his shoulder. 

“Shhhhhh.” Shiro right now soothes, spreading Lance’s thighs wider.   Lance can’t tell if the toxin’s all out now, but Shiro has become much more verbal, and in some ways makes everything easier and harder at the same time.  “Take it easy, baby.”

His eyes are dark on the picture before him: Lance flat on his back, making these adorable distressed sounds as his fingers scramble in vain for something to hold on.  He’s tried clawing at Shiro’s hands on his hips, anything to make him go faster, harder.

Anything besides this agonizing wet slide in and out.  In and out.  The soft press is so much more than he imaged, and yet it’s  _torture_ , this pleasure, this fullness.  Lance is breathing hard, wanting so much to push away and pull closer.

“P-please Shiro!”  He tries to reach for his own dick, but Shiro just whacks his hand away.  It’s not the first time.

And pressing up against the hard muscle of Lance’s chest, of skin finally his to own, the burning in his veins, the wants and desires that could be fulfilled, Shiro’s voice drops, deepens with pure need, “Nu-uh.  You hurt yourself, Lance.”

He lifts Lance to angle his hips better.  His disgruntled expression turns into a hungry smile when Lance wails.  Relishing the sound, he moves to press and grind a little more constantly.  _“You were bad.”_

“I’ll be good.  I-I’m sorry.   _I’m sorry—_ ” he pants, glassy eyed, biting his lip at the slow, smooth glide.

In Lance’s defense, he already had done a semi-successful handjob in the beginning  _that did nothing to Shiro’s libido at all_.   Well, it was the thought that counted. Less than a second after Shiro came the first time, he was on Lance like a beast, pulled him up and high to mouth his chest, gripped his waist hard enough to leave bruises.  And Lance truly thought it’d be better to get it over as fast as possible.

Just because Lance was unfortunately  _backstabbing one of his best friends_ , doesn’t mean he should savor and draw this out.   He really thought it’d be like ripping off a Band-Aid. That if he sank on Shiro’s cock quicker ( _Shiro had been too distracted to react fast enough_ ), the better, right?

**Wrong.  
**

Shiro got mad.

Really mad at the way Lance pushed himself too soon. Especially when those cute whimpers ringing in his ears suddenly turned pained.  Even through the haze of the poison, Shiro’s instincts flared because he’d craved Lance; he and Keith have needed Lance for so long, and pain wasn’t allowed here, in this space. Lance’s body was to be pleasured, pampered, sucked, and kissed, licked and nibbled.

Not hurt.

“You weren’t ready.” Shiro growls low and dark while his hips slow just an inth more, enough to make Lance know he means business.  “You should have waited, baby.  I wanted to start easy,  _shallow,_  and you took that away from me.” He groans at the thought, to have been able to work Lance open on his cock. To have been able to watch Lance take inch-by-inch for the first time.

Nonetheless, he’ll take all the time needed to make sure Lance gets the message.  Encouraging the arch Lance’s body makes when Shiro hits that spot on purpose, and Lance keens, only proving to Shiro that the best place for Lance is on his back.

Lance’s hands twitch, rake down Shiro’s arms to the hold on his hips while the nerves come alive, make the pressure in his belly tighter with the need to come.

If Shiro would just give him SOMETHING to work with here.  

But…that’s why he’s stuck in this position in the first place, isn’t it? Lesson learned:  _Shiro is an asshole._

“I said I was s-sorry! Please, please.  J-just let me up, let me touch!” Lance attempts to lean up on his elbows, but Shiro releases a hip to place a palm in the center of that heaving chest.  He pushes him back down lightly, but firmly.

At Lance’s distraught face, he trails his nails up Lance’s body to pinch a nipple, enjoys the lovely way Lance withes.

“But you look so pretty like this,  **stay**.” In that second, Shiro remembers Keith imply something similar,  _“I’ll bet he’s so pretty, panting and hard."_ Shiro is going to take great satisfaction in telling him he was right.

Shiro buries himself deep, moaning part in pleasure, part in anguish because Keith is going to  _destroy_  him for having Lance first, but he can’t regret it, not at all. He’ll just have to make it up to him.  Good thing Shiro’s fantastic at groveling.

He starts to move again when Lance is still once more, already deciding how he intends to placate Keith, while pointing out how this strange circumstance managed to give them an open door to the Blue Paladin they’ve been aching for.

Maybe something on the lines of  _‘Aren’t you happy Sex Pollen was part of our trip Keith?  No really, you’re welcome. Please, don’t be mad.  Here, let me hold Lance down so you can make him scream your name too.’_  

Maybe that’ll do, Shiro muses ironically. Keith has enough ideas to keep himself busy, to make those plans about Lance a  _delicious_  reality well…Shiro can’t wait.

“Y-you’re g-gonna kill me!”  Lance gasps as Shiro goes deep. The poor thing is shuddering, shaking himself apart.  It’s almost time.  He hitches Lance’s legs over his shoulders and grins.  Starts going mean. Starts going rough.

“No, I love you too much for that.” Shiro moans into his neck, hips working, just on the edge of his own bliss, but Lance can’t hear him over his own cries.  Perhaps Shiro picked the wrong time to give Lance what he wants.

Lance spasms, come dripping down his front where the two meet, but Shiro continues rubbing against his inner walls.  Keeps at it until Lance starts pawing weakly at his face for a kiss.  Shiro complies gladly, swallowing Lance’s sobs as he takes his turn to fill the Blue Paladin, bowing into it when he comes.

But still, the torturous slide doesn’t stop, just goes back to its slow pace, and Shiro is still so hard, so ready.  A fresh wave of tears runs down Lance’s face ‘cause he’s going to die. 

And love every minute of it.

He nuzzles Lance’s jaw, listening to the way Lance struggles for air. “Catch your breath, I’ll do better next time.   _We’ll do better next time.”_

And Lance has a moment of lucidity while his body is heating up again, his hands gliding through Shiro’s sweat to wrap around Shiro’s neck — Next time… _wait what?_  But shouldn’t the poison be out by now?  He can’t really tell by temperature, not with his own burning without a break.  He leans closer to peer into Shiro’s eyes, his pupils still huge, but they look clearer? Shiro peppers gentle  _wet_  kisses on his cheeks and chin, distracting him, comforting him from the overstimulation.  

Meanwhile Shiro’s hips shift enough to keep them both wanting more. He’s hoping this act, this intimacy, will bring Lance closer to what he and Keith have been pining for; and Lance, Lance throws back his head and lets out a soft keen, praying Keith will wait long enough for him to explain before  _he chops off his head_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Shiro is lovingly dominant in bed. Frustrating in the best and worst ways.


	3. Keith is very upset he didn't get to enjoy Lance's problem too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith’s reaction is not exactly positive, but it’s not Lance he’s angry with. Truths are shared and emotions are sorted out.

Lance wakes up in stages, taking in one detail at time as he comes into awareness.  He’s on his side on something soft, though his pillow is strangely warm and firm.  Fingers trailing in and out of his hair play and scratch his scalp lightly. 

He loves it. 

He sighs contently, nuzzling into the sensation.  Above him there’s a lazy chuckle.  Lance doesn’t exactly want to wake up, yet pieces are starting to fit together.  In the background, there’s a kind of electronic hum?  Oh.  They must be back on the ship, even the sterile smell is the same, but there’s a hint of musk intertwined with the familiar scent.   

He blurrily cracks open his eyes a bit to take in the surroundings.  Yep.  All signs point to the castleship, from the blue indicator lights to the fact that this looks a lot like Lance’s room.   _But it isn’t_ …this room is much more,  _ahem_ , pristine than his, so whose is it? 

 The door beeps and slides open revealing Shiro holding a plate.   _Wait, Shiro_. 

Welp Lance’s fully awake now.  His eyes scan Shiro top to bottom; he looks much better Lance guesses though  _awkward_  is a new look he’s never seen on Shiro.  The plate is piled with what Lance knows is Hunk’s cooking and Shiro looks down at him a bit nervously and then a bit higher to—

**“Get out.”**  Lance jerks at the cutting tone even if the fingers are still gentle.  Wait a minute, Lance’s breath shudders, the panic is strong, is that who he thinks that is?

“Keith, _this is my room_ ,” Shiro reminded him with a sigh, “You can’t just tell me to leave my—“

“Sure I can.  Here, I’ll say it again this time with feeling.” Keith interrupts fuming, “Get out or  _I’ll kick you in the head.”_

Shiro falters, but raises the plate determinedly.  “Lance needs to eat.”

_“No, Lance needs to sleep.”_  Keith hissed.  “Cause you went so  _hard_  on him that Hunk had to put him in a healing pod when he found you two.”

 The hand leaves Lance’s head for a second to sweep possessively down a side. Lance is frozen by the action.  The panic setting in strong as he freaks out silently.   If Keith figures out that Lance is awake…what will he do? And what’s this?  Keith cares?  Like really cares?  Keith should be ripping out his hair, not twisting it in a way that makes Lance want to purr. 

“The toxin did nothing to my memory, Keith. Hunk shoved  _both_  of us into pods.” Shiro walks to the bedside table to put down the food.  “Since, you know, life-threatening poison and all that.”

A snarl.  _“That’s no excuse for what you did.”_

And Lance has to join in.  He can’t take this anymore, what if the two fight over this?  It’d be the worst thing  _ever_  if what he’s done hurts their relationship. 

“It’s not his fault!  He didn’t know what he was doing!”  Lance blurts out. 

Keith snorts. _“Oh…he knew exactly **who**  he was doing.”_

Lance sputters and twists a little, realizing that his head was basically in Keith’s lap this whole time.  _Someone please launch him into space._   Lance’s moves to get up, but Keith thwarts him pressing his head back against Keith’s thigh. 

Keith stares at him, his lips in a thin tight line.  “You can go back to sleep if you want, you know.   Shiro—“ Keith gives the man a scowl, “—didn’t exactly go easy on you.” 

An incredible flush sweeps Lance’s skin.  Shiro and Keith both inwardly coo at the sight.    “It’s okay,” he mutters.  “Let’s just avoid frolicking in the flowers for a while.   _No tiptoeing in the tulips for us._ Shiro…are you okay now?  Did Hunk say you’re all in the clear?” He glances at Shiro, and the black paladin gives Lance a fond nod. 

Lance gives himself a mental high-five.  Shiro’s not gonna die anymore,  _yay him._   Now for the hard part; he feels his heart crawling up painfully to his mouth to apologize. “Keith…”

Keith stops imagining stabbing Shiro to give Lance his full attention.  

Lance’s tentative voice cracks.  “I’m sorry.  I would _never_ go behind your back to—”

Keith shushes him, reassures Lance.  “Shhhhh, I know.  You’re were just trying to help, and you did help…Thank you, Lance.”

Shiro approaches the bed wanting to thank Lance too, but Keith makes a kicking motion when he gets close.  _  
_

“And, I’m not angry _…at you.”  
_

“Hey, give Shiro a break!” But Lance can breathe just a bit better now that he knows Keith’s murder intent isn’t directed at him.  “Crazy plant toxin made him do it.  It’s not like he would ever do it otherwise!”

A barking laugh rips from Keith’s throat.  “ **Ha**.  Yeah, he would!”

“No, he wouldn’t!” Lance starts to struggle to sit up and argue properly.

Keith of course, objects to this.  He’s gonna cradle Lance in his arms whether  _he likes it or not._ “Would too!”

“Would not!”

“Would too.” Shiro says clearly right before Keith.  His lips twitch when he sees Lance’s jaw drop in shock. 

“Besides, PIDGE and HUNK analyzed the hell outta the toxin.” Keith explains.  “Said it was an  _enhancement_  not a rip off the clothes of anyone nearby.” 

It’s like the blue screen of death, Lance’s brain does not compute.  “B-but, but.” Lance stutters.  He goes limp, allowing Keith to manhandle him to lie back down.  Poor thing needs to process. 

Shiro stresses slowly and carefully.  “That means it only heighted what’s already there, Lance.  I…I went after you, because I wanted to.”

And sometimes Keith is mad.  Sometimes he’s not… _as mad_.  Right now inside his head and out, he’s furious.  Furious that Shiro literally fucked Lance unconscious and  _he didn’t even get to watch._

Didn’t get to lick and taste and  _count_  how many times Lance can come before he passes out. 

Didn’t get a chance to hear what Lance sounds like when he moans.  Or does he scream?  Does he whimper and come without a sound?  Does his mouth fall open on a breathless, silent scream? Keith doesn’t know and it makes his blood boil. 

But Shiro does and it’s not fair.  It’s not fair at all.

They didn’t even accomplish their goal of wooing this idiot.  It was EVEN Shiro that convinced Keith that the best practice was to ease Lance in their relationship. 

To slowly reveal their intentions, their wants, and their plans to fuck him even more stupid.  He kept repeating this to Keith one night when they were curled up together after a frustrating day of trying to compliment this STUPID, BEAUTIFUL paladin without turning it into a fight.

_“I just want to push him down and ride him until he can only use that mouth to moan.”_  Keith recalls ranting, hissing, because Keith actually  **does**  want to be nice and Lance thinks he’s being sarcastic and he’s not.

“I know.”

“ _And then when he comes first, cause you know I’m gonna make him come first_ ,” Shiro pats his back as Keith smirks into his chest, “I’m gonna hold him down to open him up with my  _tongue_.”

Shiro growls.  “…I want to do that.”

“My training fantasy, not yours babe.” But Keith allows Shiro to press his thigh in between his legs for a nice curve to grind against.  “And only when he’s hard again, leaking, begging will I finally,  _finally_  give it to him.” 

And Shiro buries his face into Keith’s hair and groans.  “Keith  _stop_ , I’m not really for another round.”

“Bullshit.  I can feel you against my hip.” Keith actually doesn’t mind being shorter than Shiro.  It’s the perfect height to suck on that Adam’s apple and  _bite_. “But I changed my mind, you wanna me to add you to the scene?” 

“Please.” Shiro breathes, the word almost takes a desperate tone.

It fires Keith up. “And then you stroll in, worried that we’re fighting with all the noise Lance is making. But when you see us?  See the way Lance clawing the floor on his front as I take him apart—“

“But he’d look so good on his back.” Shiro complains.  The nerve. 

“Yeah, but he’d be also  _precious_  on his hands and knees.” And he’s got Shiro exactly where he wants him.  Yet really?  Talking about Lance never fails to get them heated fast.  “I mean, don’t you want those pretty blue eyes staring up at you when you feed him your cock?” 

Shiro practically roars, slamming Keith on his back.  Keith smiles, saucy and dark.  At least he’s gonna work out this frustration one way or another. 

“I can’t believe—You, we shouldn’t even really be talking about him without—“ Shiro tries to calm down, but Keith wraps his legs tight around his waist, “Dammit Keith, it’s late and how am I supposed to sleep now?“

“I guess we’ll just have to tire ourselves out.” He teases, happy Shiro fell for another round.  He lets Shiro take him, but takes every chance to rake grooves into Shiro’s back.

He hopes they puff up.  Keith hopes he can give Lance something to blush at and avert his eyes tomorrow in the showers.  Keith notices where his eyes go; he’s not a fool.  Still he doesn’t know if he should quietly honor the way Lance tries not to look, or more aggravated because  _Lance wants them too_.  He wants them too, and Keith can’t do anything about it. 

But he moans into Shiro’s mouth and waits for the day when he can. 

_So he’s angry now._   Right now as Shiro pleads with those puppy eyes, because Keith showed restraint, and Shiro did not. 

And he wants his turn.  He needs his turn. 

“Up against the wall and stay there.” He hisses, Shiro’s eyes widened but he does what he’s told.  “I should make you turn around so you can only hear him and  _not see him_.”

“Keith…please.” Shiro begs. 

“But I’ll do what you didn’t let me do, I’ll let you watch.”

“W-what?  What’s going on?” Lance shakily stammered.  He tries to lift his head off of Keith’s thigh, his expression unsure and confused.   _Crow’s balls, Lance is freaking adorable._   Keith pets that head again and again a little more quickly, a little more strongly.  

“Shhhhh, Lance. I’ll get to you.” Keith glares at the Black Paladin.  “Hands behind your back, you get to watch but you don’t get to touch…anything until I say so.  Got it?”

Shiro bites his lip but nods. 

_“I said got it?”_ Keith repeats harshly.

“Got it.” Shiro mumbles, his eyes hungry and black. 

Well good.  Because Keith is showing to give him a show.  Eventually. 

“Keith, you said you weren’t angry with me.”  Keith cradles the back of Lance’s head, partially to comfort, partially to control.

“I’m not, baby.  I’m not.”

“ _Baby_?  Don’t you think you owe me dinner before pet names?”  Lance retorts weakly.

“But I  _have_  tried dinner.  But the last time I tried, you thought…I was trying to trick you or something.”

Oh yeah, Lance vaguely remembers this.  It was a nice setting too.  Lance thinks there were even candles.  But Lance was suspicious because this looked a lot like something for Shiro.  And why would Keith show him something for Shiro?

“And whenever I asked you to train with me, you told me to stop trying to convert you to my training fanatic ways…”

This is also true.  Lance is starting to feel uncomfortable.  Was that Keith trying to be nice?  Was Keith trying to—

“And if I even TRY to you know, say something nice, we fight and fight and fight.” Upside down Keith presses his forehead into Lance’s.

“Dude, have you been trying to flirt with me?”  Lance jokes, but he’s trembling minutely.

Keith laughs a little bitterly.  “Yeah, doesn’t seem like it’s worked out so well though.” 

“B-but you and Shiro!  You and Shiro are together.  You—“

“I like you.” Keith quietly states.  “I really, really like you.” 

“You like-like me?” Lance squeaks. 

“Like you so much, I want to pound you into a wall together with Shiro.  The sexy way.”  Keith lifts his head and brushes his fingers down Lance’s cheeks.  “But what about you?  Am I just seeing things?  And I don’t mean that I just want you for sex, I mean I want you to be my  **boyfriend**.  I want you to be  _my boyfriend’s boyfriend_.”

“We want you both.” Shiro softly calls out.  Thinks of the times his honest praise and compliments Lance brushed off with a strained laugh.  Remembers trying to find some kind of common ground, trying to do missions alone with him…like the distress beacon. 

And Lance scrunches his face, his eyes burn while his voice goes watery and thin, “No, I-I can’t.  I—You can’t, You can’t want me.  You’re so freaking perfect together.  How can I ruin that for you two?  I mean, I’m me!  I’m nothing, I’m not talented or smart…I’m worthless and, and, I’ve tried so fucking hard to bury everything, to not let anything show and now—“

“I can’t believe you never told us. I can’t believe you would be that STUPID to do this to yourself."  Keith growls, wiping away Lance’s tears in almost an angry fashion. 

Shiro digs his nails into his arms, the metal one creaking with strain.  It hurts him not to be able to go over there.  He wants to hold.  He wants to console and show all the ways he cares, but he says, "Lance, you have to tell us what you need. We  _want_  to know everything. We want you  _with_  us, so you have to tell us what you feel.”

Lance chokes up a bit, turns over to bury his face into Keith’s thigh and Keith let him.  Just keeps running his fingers through Lance’s hair and his back, waiting, waiting. 

“I want you guys too.”  Keith and Shiro strain to hear the words Lance mumbles into his leg.  “I…love you.  Both of you s-so much.  I want to be you.” 

The tips of Lance’s ears are red.  Keith and Shiro also feel a rush of warmth and adoration for  _their_ Lance.

“Then can we have you?” Keith heatedly asked, “Can we keep you?” 

“We adore you so much, Lance.  Please?” Shiro strains against the wall.  “Please.”

Lance lifts his head, face as red as Keith’s color and looks at both of them.  Both of these amazing men. He doesn’t really believe it.  But even if…well even the little mermaid had days of happiness before her love married someone else.  Maybe he can, even it’s only for a short time.  Maybe he can have this too even if it’s just for a little while…

Lance nods.

And that’s the only signal Keith _needs_ to drag Lance up to straddle his lap just right. He attacks Lance’s mouth to swallow his surprise and groans…because it’s everything he imagined. He hears Shiro echo him against the wall and smiles, licks Lance’s lips.

It’s time to get this show on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was somehow very alarmed when writing this. Keith has an EXTREMELY dirty mind and mouth and I wasn't expecting that. One part left and hopefully I can complete it soon.


	4. No one has any more problems here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINAL PART of the sex pollen au with a long threesome sex scene and wrapping things up in a pretty bow. Keith puts on a show for Shiro and Lance isn’t sure he’s going to survive the encounter.

Keith tries to curb his excitement, to calm the flip down,  _but fails_. 

He knows he should be going much, much slower.  That because Lance agreed to be their boyfriend (and wow how he wants to stamp  _‘property of Keith and Shiro’_  all over that tan skin so everyone can  _fuck off_ ) doesn’t mean Lance might want to jump into sex. 

But Keith can’t help himself. He touches every piece of Lance that he can reach.  At his face, his shoulders, skimming his hands down Lance’s back to take and squeeze that ass he’s dreamed about for  _months_.

It’s a good butt.  Best butt.  Keith loves this butt. 

It fits perfectly in his hands, and Keith kisses Lance, adoring the mewls that escape from him while keeping the Blue Paladin pressed up against him two with handfuls.  Lance’s lips are swollen and  _Keith has just gotten started._   He pulls Lance’s thighs wider, making sure to grind them together so Lance can feel how affected he is through their clothing. 

“You know, Shiro’s the  _mean_  one right?” He gives Lance’s mouth a break to suck the collarbones peeking out of his shirt. “I bet he did the exact opposite of what you begged for when he took you.  You screamed faster, and he went  _slower_. Harder, but he fucked you  _soft_.  Didn’t he?   _Tell me.”_

“Yeah.  He did that.  All of that.” Lance admits breathlessly.  Lance can barely keep his head above water.  Keith’s overwhelming him fast.   

“Shiro is such a bastard like that.  He gets this idea to make the pleasure last, and doesn’t let anything or anyone change it.  Sure it feels good, but most of the time if he’d just give you a chance tofocus, _you’d punch him.”  
_

Lance laughs a bit at that.  “Yeah, that sounds about right.”    The sound becomes strangled when Keith finally runs his hands under Lance’s shirt. 

“You guys are awful.” Shiro murmurs from the wall.  His pupils are big and he’s starting to pant from staying in parade rest. “And Keith is the bossy one.  You better watch out, Lance…”

Keith tugs Lance’s shirt off and eyes the flesh before him greedily, lets his fingers thumb those abs and sharp hipbones. 

“Liar, liar, I should set your pants on fire.  Don’t listen to him Lance, I have no idea what he’s talking about. I just make  _suggestions_.” 

Shiro eyebrows hit his hairline, “Oh  _really_ , so making me stand and watch is just a suggestion?”

“Yeah, if you want me to stop being bitter about you fucking Lance first.” Keith retorts. 

The reality of the situation crashes over Lance, clearing his head for a bit.  It’s like the rush of jumping into a pool.  

Keith mouths one of the nipples in front of him and Lance moans higher.  “What, wait.   _Wait_.  How is really this gonna play out?”

Keith pauses his assault and kisses a trail up Lance’s neck.  “It’ll play out anyway you want, baby.  Unlike Shiro—“ He gives Shiro an ugly glower.  “—I’ll do anything you want me to, especially tonight.   _Top, bottom I don’t care_.  You wanna fuck me? Great, let me get ready.  You want me to ream you? Gosh, I can’t wait to break you in half.  Just tell me what you want, tell me what you  **need**.” 

Annnnd Lance is back to square one, absolutely lost in the arousal that rips through his body violently.  He bits his lip hard at all the possibilities.  “Anything?” 

“Anything, and if you don’t want to do anything that’s cool too.” He grabs Lance’s hand intertwines their fingers.  Wetly kisses the back of it, nipping the veins and repeats, “Anything, please Lance… _please_.” 

The hips that move under his give Lance an idea.  He presses their chests together, shivering at how Keith’s clothes feel on his sensitive skin.  He wants them off.  No matter how interesting the way the metal buttons and zippers that catch on his body.  He leans close to whisper what he wants into Keith’s ear. Shiro strains but fails to catch the words. 

Keith’s mouth goes slack with lust and when he catches Shiro’s eye…he smirks.  “I will never call you stupid again.”  

“I don’t what to hear that from you Mullet-brain.” He yanks at Keith’s ridiculous jacket. “Off, now.”

Keith complies.  Pulling his jacket and shirt off to toss them on the floor. “Okay, let’s do this.”   He falls backwards taking Lance with him.  The two bounce on the bed a little, Lance resting on his chest while Keith’s legs hang towards the floor. They’re angled so Shiro can have the best view.

And can’t do anything about it. 

Keith pushes Lance’s pants and boxers over his hips and works with Lance to kick them off.  Shiro gasps and the desperate sound helps Lance fight the insecurity that threatens to bury him. 

Keith grips Lance’s cheeks, spreads him wide, and throws a smirk over one shoulder at Shiro’s flushed face.  “See something you like, Shiro?”

“I’ll get you for this.” Shiro growls darkly because Lance looks so damn pretty stretched open like that. 

Keith, being the brat that he is, snickers and lets go.  “Hey, don’t blame me.  Lance is the mastermind here.  Said that you wouldn’t let him even ride you.   _What a fucking shame.”_

_“Because he hurt himself!”_  Shiro roars.  

Lance buries his face into Keith’s neck at the sound and how was he supposed to know that it would have hurt so bad?  It’s not like people were lining up for him, and not for lack of trying.  Then again, it’s _nice_ that even with, you know, his _life in danger_ , Shiro cared enough about him and— _oh_

Oh! The realization zings him right in the side of the head like one of Pidge’s _gadgets_ — _“Lance…want…want **you**_. _”_ That hadn’t been the toxin talking… actually, _none of it_ had been the toxin talking from what medical tests said.

“Then you should’ve prepared him better, jerk.”  He gestures to the Paladin in question, “Also, you’re scaring him.  Knock it off.”

“Sorry.” Shiro grumbles.  “I would let you ride me, Lance, I promise.”

“Well, you’re now gonna have to wait in line.” And Keith’s paws underneath Shiro’s pillow for a moment.  Where is it? Awesome, it’s still there from two nights ago.  He pulls the bottle of lubricant and slicks his fingers nice and wet.

“Hey, baby, could you move up for me?  Just a little so I can bite those cute nipples of yours?”

“And you say  _I_ talk too much.”  Lance mutters, embarrassed, still amazed at how they could want him as much as he wanted them. But Keith wouldn’t lie. He didn’t give enough of a fuck to tell anything but the truth, and Shiro… well, Shiro might feel bad at what they did still? And yet, here he is, moving so Keith gets exactly what he wants.  Keith coos at the discovery of how far Lance’s blush can go, and devotes his time making his red more apparent on Lance’s flesh.

“Maybe, but you make the best noises.” And Lance keens sharply when Keith adds his fingers into the mix.  Scissoring two of them in him, and when Keith accidently scrapes his prostate, the Blue Paladin  _screams.  
_

“There you are.”  He teases the spot mercilessly, making sure to always leave a finger to dig and play.  “Isn’t he  _pretty_ , Shiro? Just like I told you.”

“Beautiful.” Shiro whispers, leaning on the wall behind him.  His legs are starting to shake with the need to move.   _This is the worst punishment ever._   To watch Lance squirm and cry only feet away from him.

Lance’s hips jerk, the tension in his abdomen winds tighter at the deep bass Shiro’s voice toned down to, at the stark want in it. He moans a little just looking over at Shiro’s desperate expression, maybe able to believe. 

Keith hums and sucks another mark for his claim.   _“Say that again, he likes it.”_

“Beautiful.   _Gorgeous_. You open up so nicely.  You’re being so  _good_  for Keith.” Shiro rumbles with satisfaction at the way Lance whines in response.

Of course Lance would be weak to praise, he always looks for people’s reactions whenever he does something right.  Well, Shiro forms a battle plan to reward him more often, anything motivate Lance to make that noise over and over.  One of these times it would be so _nice_ to see if they can make Lance come from just talk alone. 

_Oh, they have so many plans._   Shiro can’t wait to play out Keith’s fantasies in alphabetical order and then revisit their favorites.  Or pry Lance open to make him spill his. 

“He is, he is so perfect for us.” Lance sucks in a breath, chest stuttering, and he looks at Keith’s expression, enrapt, at his fingers teasing the inside of Lance’s body, like he literally can’t get enough.

Keith inserts a third digit, a fourth while Lance babbles a combination of their names. “Scoot up more for me baby? Yeah, just like that.  Hold the bedframe.”

The position almost puts Lance sitting on Keith’s face.  His body hunches over as his fists clench tight on any handhold he can find.  Head down and panting, he stares at Keith lost, so lost in the feeling, the pleasure.  

Keith’s eyes flicker up, a smile, a real one, and the Red Paladin guides his new boyfriend into the next step.   Guiding Lance’s cock to his mouth, he swallows the thing whole and curls his fingers at the same time.  

Lance throws his head back and  _shrieks_  as he comes for the first time that night. 

Keith lets Lance’s cock pop from his mouth, licks the inside of his cheeks and lips.  Not a single drop is wasted.  Pulls out his fingers, Lance wails at the loss, to stroke trembling thighs to soothe the aftershocks.   

“ _You taste amazing._   Next time I wanna string you out for an hour.  Just let you beg and squirm on my tongue.  Maybe let Shiro eat you out from the back.  Trapping you between our mouths with nowhere to go, would you like that?” Keith moans punch-drunk.

 “Mercy.  Please, Keith.  _Please_.” Lance sobs sliding down the bedframe boneless. But Keith has no mercy to give.  Lance just lets Keith manhandle him again over his lap, sitting them upright facing Shiro this time.    

Who’s a wreck.   _“I hate you.”_ The phrase is slurred and unfocused.  Sweat beads and runs down Shiro’s face as his eyes dart from place to place on Lance’s limp body. 

From the red and purple marks  _(not his)_ to Lance’s shaking legs stretched wide on Keith’s knees, to the head Keith tucks in the nook of his neck, to the lazy action of Keith tugging lightly on Lance’s pretty, pretty cock, getting him ready for the next event.  Overall, the two make a shunning picture. 

Shiro wants to kill them both.  With sex.  Wants the wring them both out relentlessly and show them what happens when you push the Black Paladin too far. 

“Your gloves.” Lance grips Keith wrist tightly, unable to decide if that means he wants Keith to stop.  The leather moves unbearably across the tip and Lance shudders when a nail presses into the slit slightly.    _“You didn’t take them off?”_

Keith laughs rich and dark, “You just noticed?  You seemed like you love them, don’t you?”

“I l-love them.” Lance repeats dazed.  Keith kisses Lance’s jaw at the submissive response. 

“I’ll keep them on then. You ready to ride me, baby?”  Because Keith is dying.  Happy to ignore his problem for a while to take Lance apart, but he’s about to burst.  And to not do it when he’s deep in Lance?  Unforgivable.  Oh, and in front of a completely suffering Shiro? Wait. That gives him an idea. 

“Hey, Shiro.”  Shiro’s head snaps at his name and the way Keith crooks his finger. “Come here. Lance is tired and needs help with his hips.”

Shiro gets what he implies immediately.  He thunders towards them with purpose and drops to his knees in front of the pair. With a solid, bruising hand on each hip, he lifts and holds Lance up.  Unbalanced Lance lets his arms fall across Shiro’s back and shoulders.  Keith hurriedly unbuckles himself to free his cock, moves to position it right where Keith and Lance so desperately need.  

They both groan at the support when Shiro pushes Lance down an inch, finally, _finally.  
_

But, Shiro stops.

_“Shiro, you fucking bastard!”_  Keith screeched, his fingers ripping at Shiro’s, but the man doesn’t budge.  Fine, he’ll do it himself.  He thrusts his upward only to have Shiro,  _that fucker,_ move with him, keeping the distance the exact same.    

“What? I’m helping.” Shiro taunts, and lets Lance sink a bit more.  Sucks and laps at Lance’s abs that jump with the way he thrashes.

Lance pleads, begs brokenly, “Shiro, please!   _Please_.”   Grasping the fabric of Shiro’s shirt as he prays for relief. 

“Well you did ask so nicely…” Shiro hums like he’s thinking about it.   _Keith wants to stab him so bad, where’s his knife?_  “Alright, but don’t come yet, Lance.”

And he shoves Lance all the way down to the hilt.  The two sing so sweetly for Shiro, and he loves it, could listen to that song for days.  But maybe another time.  He sets an unforgiving pace, fucking Lance on Keith’s cock hard and fast.  After all they made him wait far too long.  And Keith needs a  _reminder_  of what Shiro’s like when he’s been teased insane.   

The Red Paladin loses strength and falls to his elbows, just reduced to watching Shiro move Lance up and down. The man is crying loudly as Shiro worships his chest with teeth and tongue.  Just watching them, finally getting what they’ve wanted for so long means Keith’s not going to last. The situation is completely out of his control and it  _sucks_. He paws at Shiro’s sides pathetically, as he rushes over that edge.

Keith comes on a single breathless scream and Shiro grabs Lance’s cock so he can’t follow him in that high.    

So Lance wails and fresh tears well up, even as Shiro pull him off Keith gently to rest him over his lap on the floor. Shushes that open mouth as he pulls his own cock out for Lance rock on to. 

_“I told you I’d let you ride me, didn’t I?”_   He explains, licking Lance’s wet face. 

Instead of thrusting, he grinds Lance in a tight circle, keeping the paladin nice and full.  The motion is maddening, bringing the two close to that edge without giving them release.  Shiro pauses, kisses Lance’s mouth deeply, teasing his nipples and dick as he shifts every once in a while. 

Each action brings Lance higher and higher until he helplessly hiccups, “Shiro, are you  _ever_  going to let me come?”

Shiro smiles a little sadistically,“Maybe.”  

He looks over to Keith, collapsed and wheezing as he follows them with half-lidded eyes.  He looks put away and wet, and it’s about time he did the same to Lance.  Shiro lets the tip of one finger push alongside his cock appreciating the stretch. Then he loosely wraps his other hand around Lance’s dick. 

_“Come for me now, Lance.”_  He orders, sucking a mouthful of skin and  _bites hard._

Giving in to the demand, the unyielding command, Lance does. 

He can’t help it.  He obeys, his moan cracking as he loses the last of his voice.  The arch his back makes is almost painful as pleasure racks his body, Shiro rocking into him stretching out the pleasure further and further. 

As he buries himself deep, Shiro pulls Lance against his chest, talks into the shell of his ear while he moves, “We _need_ you, Lance. We need you to be with us. We need to make you happy. Can—can you give us that chance?” But Shiro punctuates the question with a final, hard thrust, burying himself as deep as he can and _comes_.

The last hit to his spot makes Lance orgasm a second time, overriding his senses. He blacks out.  One thought left in his head.   _Are they always going to fuck him unconscious?  
_

Over the next couple weeks as the two corner Lance over and over he gets his answer.

Yes, they are. 

But, all those instances have the best things in common: Shiro and Keith take their time convincing him he’s now part of the relationship—an equal to them rather than an addition or a spice to the bedroom. During training they’re just as hard on him as normal, only Keith pauses to show him more counters, more moves, things to think about. When they sit to watch old movies from Earth, they include him in the choices. When they argue, both appeal to him to solve it. During meals they often put him (or Keith, when the zombie needs more loving) in the middle handing him food, while casually touching his leg under the table.

And Lance gets his breakfast.  The one where Shiro and Keith announce Lance’s new status so nonchalantly. Shiro had one arm draped over his waist, while Keith hogged his hand.  How the stars in their eyes shine for him too.  And they never looked away from his face.  Not once.

“You were right Lance.”

Lance gasps dramatically putting a hand to his chest, “ _What_? Me, **moi** I was right?  I didn’t catch that. _Say it again_.”

Keith rolls his eyes, but pushes closer.  "You were right, the best men ARE taken or handicapped.“

Lance feels his face explode, because that was _his_ line once upon a time.  He turns away, tries to hide but Keith won’t let him.  Follows his twists and turns to pepper kisses on Lance’s cheeks, nose and chin.

"And you.” _kiss_. “are” _kiss_. “ **Both**.”

Lance glowers, the expression not sticking at all as he finally lets a kiss land properly.

“I guess it takes one to know one, Keith.”

And maybe, just maybe Lance is starting to believe it’s all real, and if he’s absurdly glad for missions with sex pollen, well, no one has to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND NOW I'M FREE! FREE TO HAVE A LIFE OF MY OWN...to do homework. But still hope you enjoyed my filthy daydream of these three. :)

**Author's Note:**

> For a horrible enabler friend who deserves nice dirty things too once in a while. This is actually on tumblr with the same title, I just prefer to it a little hidden on my author's page. Just try to find me...smirk.


End file.
